The Inevitable
by Life is a bowl of cherries
Summary: When Bella moves to the small town of Forks she meets a sexy doctor that instantly catches her attention. But when his son trys to keeps them apart, her life gets complicated.  I suck at summaries, story is better. Please R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. I am nobody extraodinary nor important. I am just a pale skinny girl who moved to Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the United States from the valley of the sun, Phoenix, Arizona. Today was just a normal day in my life I would get dressed and go to school as I always did. .I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and headed out to my truck

" Shit!" I gasped as I slipped and fell on my ass. The ground was covered in thick white snow which meant the roads would be covered in slick, deadly ice. To any normal person this would be a fairly small problem but, of course, I am terribly uncoordinated so this proved to be a major problem.

I took it slow in my old rusty red, Chevy truck. When I got to school I realized I had gotten here no problem at all. After I set foot on the pavement, something silver caught my eye, my father, Charlie, had been thoughtful enough to put snow chains on my truck. I was so overcome with appreciation, that i wasn't paying attention to the world around me. I heard a loud metallic screech, like someone dragging their finger-nails down a chalk board, but when I looked up all I could see was Tyler Crowley's van skidding uncontrollably across the ice heading straight for the back end of my truck. I was in between them.

Suddenly, the world started moving in slow-motion. To my right, as the van was coming at me from the left, I noticed Edward Cullen standing there with an expression of horror dominating his features. I spoke to him very briefly once, in biology class, but he had been so cold and unfriendly that I did my best to ignore him from the point on. The only thing I know about his is that he is adopted, as was the rest of his family. His father's name is Carlisle. He is single and works at the hospital.

I was pulled from train of thought with an impact to my side. It didn't come from the right direction though. I then realized that it was Edward Cullen. He had stopped the van, with his bare hands! I fell and hit my head on the pavement. I tried to stay conscious of what was going on around me. People came running around the corners yelling for people to call 911, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could hear was Edward calling my name, and the world went black.

I woke up in the hospital with my head pounding against my skull. I saw my father in a chair in the corner of the room, with his head in his hands.

"Dad" I croaked.

His head snapped up, and his eyes focused on me. A look of relief took the place of worry on his face.

"Oh my god Bella, I thought I lost you." He choked with relief

"No worries Dad, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I said with a slight smile.

Just then a nurse came in. She looked about middle forties with gray streaks accenting her black hair. She was nice enough as she took my blood-pressure, and listened to me breathe.

"The Doctor should be with you shortly." She said, and left.

I looked expectantly at the door, waiting for the doctor to come in. As I waited I pondered the thought of how Edward managed to stop the skidding van using only his hands.

However my thoughts were cut short due to the door opening.

My head snapped up and I was met with the golden eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap: My head snapped up and I was met with the deep, golden eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen (Bella's POV)_

**Carlisle's POV**

Today had been fairly uneventful. Being a doctor in a town as small as Forks wasn't very busy in the first place, but there had been a miniscule amount of patients today. That was until my "adopted" son, and vampire, Edward showed up with shocking news.

"Carlisle, I saved a human today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Do you remember mentioning her?"

I did remember him mentioning her. She was his singer, no doubt about it. He was greatly intrigued by this human girl. He can read anyone on the planets thoughts, including vampires, though her mind was completely silent to him.

"Yes, I do, now what happened?" I asked.

"Well she was leaning by the side of her truck thinking deeply about something, when Tyler Crowley hit his brakes, going too fast for the ice, lost control of his car, and almost hit her. I panicked and ran and stopped the van, she hit her head and now she is waiting for a doctor." He rushed out in one breath.

"Right, well I will go attend to her, and get you when I'm done and tell you if anything is wrong."

"Thanks, Carlisle." He said with a small smile.

I merely nodded and headed toward her room. I could smell her as I was standing in the hallway. She smelled floral, like freshly picked freesias. Her scent was absolutely divine. Each and every human has their own distinct scent, but I have never smelt one as amazing as hers.

I opened the door to instantly be met with beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, that with one look, I could see straight to her soul. She had thick, silky brown hair with hints of red. She was skinny but had slight curves that complimented her perfectly.

She had a look of shock and amazement on her face. I smirked at her, and she blushed deeply and averted her gaze. I got thee looks from women quite often, but the only one I have really acknowledged was hers. She was beautiful.

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen, and you must me Isabella Swan." I introduced myself.

"Bella." She stated simply.

Charlie Swan stood and addressed her. "Well, Bells I'll meet me in the lobby when you're don't I have some legal matters to attend to."

She nodded her head while still watching me. After the door closed from her father's departure I started my exam. I checked her vitals and took some X-rays.

"Well Bella, you're done, and take some Tylenol for the pain."

She nodded. "Thank you ." she said a bit dazed.

I smiled. "Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." She hopped of the exam table and stumbled a bit. I caught her and reveled in the feel of her in my arms.

She blushed and thanked me. I nodded and watched as that beautiful creature walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but a new pair of Uggs. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Thank you to all the favorites and alerts and I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes I have made… Enjoy!(:**

_Recap: I nodded and watched as that beautiful creature walked out the door. (Carlisle's POV)_

**Bella's POV**

I really am hormonal… Ever since I got back from the hospital two days ago my thoughts are consumed with Carlisle, Carlisle's body, and a bit more Carlisle for good measure…..

Edward has been avoiding me, so I haven't had a chance to voice my curiosities to him, one of them being how the hell is he still alive after jumping in front of a van and stopping it?

When I walked into Biology, which he has been skipping, he sat at his desk staring toward the front of the room with a thoughtful expression. I took my seat by him and waited until he looked at me. He never did. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and he slowly turned his head and focused his eyes on me.

"Edward…I need some answers, how did you save me from Tyler's van?" I asked a little unsure of myself.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "You think I saved you from that moving van?"

I could tell he was hiding something, so I nodded my head stubbornly.

"You're very observant Bella." He stated amused

"I don't have to be observant to know that you're….different than everyone else here." I stated cautiously, afraid I might make him mad.

He looked at me amused, but I could see the caution shining in his eyes. "Well, do you have any theories then?"

I did have one. Vampire. I have been reading some Anne Rice novels lately, it's probably just superstition, but he didn't object to being different….so I think I'm going to take a chance and voice my opinion.

"Vampire." I stated simply, trying to sound confident in my answer.

He looked at me shocked. "You are observant, aren't you….."

Oh my god he didn't even deny it…..

"So…. I'm right then….." I said in amazement.

"Yes, you are actually…" He trailed of trying to see if I would run screaming for the door.

This explains so much. When Carlisle caught me when I jumped of the exam table, his body was rock solid and ice cold. His whole family also had the same golden eyes that got darker as the days passed.

"Why don't you sit with my family and me for lunch today?"

"Ok" I said a bit self-consciously.

When the bell rang he grabbed my books for me and we headed for the lunch room. Though he was absolutely gorgeous, I didn't have any romantic interest in Edward. That kind of made me uncomfortable with him carrying my books for me.

As soon as we got to the lunchroom Edward sister Alice ran up to us and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm Alice were going to be the best of friends!" She said with more enthusiasm than I could have on my best day.

I smiled back at her as she led the way to the lunch line. I was a bit curious why they bought lunch if they were vampires but I decided to ask Edward or Alice later. I grabbed only a Coke because I wasn't very hungry, and I'd be a little uncomfortable eating in front of Edwards's vampire family.

When we got back to the table Alice introduce me to her family. There was Emmett and Rosalie, and then her Jasper. We sat in and uncomfortable silence before Alice broke it.

"Bella, you should come to the house later, so I can show you around." She all but bounced while she said this.

"Yea okay, my Dad is working late any way so I'm sure it will be fine."

She said something else but I couldn't concentrate the only thing I could think about was, that I was going to the Cullen's and I would get to see Carlisle again. I was absolutely giddy.

**Once again thank you for all the favorites and reviews I have been getting. I will try to update once a day but I start school again on the 7****th**** so that might get difficult but until then I will update once a day…. Please Review it makes a shirtless Carlisle show up in your bedroom!**


	4. Vacation Time

**Not a chapter I'm afraid…..I am being forced to go on vacation and therefore I won't be able to update daily for a while….. :/ But…If I get 10 reviews I will take my vacation time to reveal what happens as Bella end up at the Cullen's house!(; Well 10 reviews= Chapterss!**

**Love,**

**Cherries **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? It took forever to get that 10****th**** Review! Oh well(: **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! ):**

_Recap- She said something else but I couldn't concentrate the only thing I could think about was, that I was going to the Cullen's and I would get to see Carlisle again. I was absolutely giddy._

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't get Isabella out of my head.

In all my 400 hundred years I have never been so infatuated with anyone. I know it's wrong to be attracted to her but I can't help it. She's only 17 first of all and second she's human. My son also seems to like her, and I wouldn't be able to hurt him like that. He's been alone all his "life".

_So have you. _My inner voice thought.

That was true, but I was far more concerned about my son's happiness than my own.

All my thoughts were of Bella Swan. Her big, brown doe eyes that showed almost every emotion. Her luscious mahogany hair that shines in the most beautiful way. How she trips over flat surfaces, and swoons at the sight of me.

From the look on her face I can tell that she was attracted to me also. I could also see that she could see how possessive Edward was of her and I think it frightened her. Nah, she probably just doesn't want to hurt him because she wasn't romantically interested in him.

As I got closer to home I could smell the distinct sent of freesia and my foot hit the gas a bit harder.

I stepped in the door and immediately started looking for her. When I finally laid eyes on her she was already looking at me with those doe eyes.

I wanted to scoop her up, take her to my room and never let anyone touch her again. Seeing as that's not going to happen, I greeted her and walked into the living room where her and the rest of the family was gathered.

"So, Bella how are you feeling today?" I asked her. Her head should be feeling better, but she hit it pretty hard.

" I'm much better Carlisle, Thank you." She stated with a smile.

" Anytime." I said with a huge grin of my own.

Alice had a strange look on her face while we were talking.

" So..Carlisle, Bella knows our little secret now." Alice said with her usual enthusiasm.

This came as a mild shock to me. I could already tell that Bella was a very intelligente person, she must have noticed the coolness of my skin when I caught her and the golden eyes of my family.

" Really? Well, seeing as your still here I take it you don't mind?" I asked with a hint of fear, because she might run away.

" I don't mind at all Carlisle. It's your way of life and you can't change it. You are all good people despite what happened to you." She stated with a determination to make us believe what she was saying.

" Thank you Bella you really are very kind."

"Anytime." She quoted me from earlier

I went up to my study to think about the day. My mind as usual wandered to Bella. As I was thinking I came to a realization that scared me to death.

I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

**Hope you enjoyed! 15 reviews= Chapter 5! Reviews make Carlisle fall in love with you ;D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Haha Yayyyy! Two chapters in one day thanks to the lovely 15(:**

**Disclaimer- You know the drill… I OWN NOTHING! ):**

_**Recap- **__I was falling in love with Bella Swan….._

**Bella POV**

I realized a long time ago that I was in love with Carlisle.

I know it wasn't exactly prudent to fall so head over heels in love with someone you barley know. I felt some kind of pull towards him. Maybe I was just stunned by how fucking sexy he was…. Or maybe it was his chivalry. I really didn't know what it was, but it scared me shitless.

I'm sure he doesn't feel the same…. I mean, why would he? I'm completely plain. I'm not pretty, and I have no body shape whatsoever. He's a stallion and I'm a donkey…..

Monday morning I jumped in my truck and headed to school. Edward was waiting by his Volvo, his hair in its usual disarray. He had been walking me to and from class every day. I can tell Edward feels a bit more than friendly toward me. I think its sweet but I need to tell him that I don't return his feelings.

In biology-my last period of the day- Edward and I made easy conversation, but he still looked at me as if he expected me to run away. He should know by now that if I was going to run I would be gone.

After class he walked me to my truck, but he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Bella…. I want to show you a place I found while I was hunting….. Would you like to come with me? I think we need to talk." He said with uncertainty.

"Sure"

We took his Volvo and reached our destination in twenty minutes.

I climbed out of the car and looked around. We were in the middle of no-where with a hiking trail to our right.

"You expect me to hike there? Me? Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

He chuckled "No, Bella. Come on. Get on my back."

I stood there in shock a moment before he came and slung me on his back. I gave a surprised huff, and then we were flying. Well… we were running but it felt like flying.

He was so swift and graceful. His breath stayed steady while he ran and he never seemed to tire.

We stopped running after about two minutes and I climbed off his back. I looked around and saw an absolutely gorgeous meadow. Tall green grasses, beautiful wildflowers in every color I could think of. But the most stunning of it all was Edward. He was sparkling. Like someone had embedded thousands of tiny diamonds in his skin. **A/N yes I know… this is almost the same thing she thought of Edward in the book… no copy-write intended (:**

He took my hand and led me toward the middle of the meadow. He sat down and pulled me with him still holding my hand.

"Bella…. There's something I really need to tell you…."

"Go on" I encouraged him.

"I have never met anyone like you before… you're so beautiful, adorably clumsy, and completely selfless… Bella, I love you."

**Bahaha ;) All that love triangle shit! Well 20 Reviews= CHAPTER 6! :D Review, you get loved by not only Carlisle, but Edward also!**


	7. Continue?

Hello guys~ Long time, no see, eh? Well, I haven't updated in a long time. And I mean a LOOOOONG time. Honestly, I had pretty much abandoned this story… However, I want to pick up where I left off. If you, my lovely readers, want me to continue, then I will happily oblige. I do want to warn you before hand though, due to my schooling and other things, my updates will be pretty irregular. I do promise to try my hardest not to give up on this story again though. So! I believe I have grown in my writing, and would love to get this story back on track! Also, in previous chapters, there has been an absolutely horrid amount of grammatical errors, and this time around I will definitely do a better job of correcting that….. Okidoki then! Please let me know if you would like for me to continue this story. Your input is greatly appreciated!

-Cherries


	8. Chapter 6

Alrighty then. Here is the first update since I decided to continue with this story, and I reaaally want you guys' opinion. Love it? Hate it? Think it's so awful I should never write again? Whatever you think about it, I would love to hear! I honestly don't have any clue how often I will be updating. It may be once every few days, or once a week, I don't know. However, I will let you in on a little secret…. *whispers* I'm kind of a review whore… *cough, cough, hint, hint* Reviews make my plot bunnies grow and quell my writers block. So here you go, my lovelies. Please R&R~

Disclaimer: As you guys know, I own nothing, I do not get paid for writing this, blah blah blah.

I stared up at Edward in shock, then sighed and looked down guiltily.

"Edward…." I began, but before I could finish he puts his finger to my lips to stop me.

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. It's alright if you don't feel the same right now. You will be mine, though. Sooner or later" He said with a slightly predatory smile, then laid down in the grass happily as if he didn't find anything wrong with what he just said. I, however, found his statement frightening. The way he said it, with such a fiercely possessive tone, worried me.

I thought back to Carlise, and the mess I had gotten myself into. Carlise is Edwards dads for gods sake! I groaned inwardly, and looked up. The sun was beginning to set.

"Edward. I think I should be getting home. Charlie will be worried…."

He simply nodded and stood, throwing me on to his back, and taking off without warning. The run was exhilarating. All the colors surrounding us in the sunset blended beautifully. Focusing on the colors seemed to help my nausea tremendously.

It was a ride spent in rather uncomfortable silence. Or, at least, uncomfortable for me…. All I could think about is Carlisle… _'Why do you even waste your time? You know someone like him would never fall in love with someone like you.'_ I reminded myself bitterly.

Edward pulled up in front of Charlie's house, and walked me to the door.

"I'm glad I could show you my special place." He said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He laid a chaste kiss on my cheek and walked away.

Guilt gnawed at my insides as I headed up to my room. I don't feel that way about Edward. That kiss, as innocent as it was, must have been extremely difficult for him….

I flop on my bed, and bury my face into my pillow, with a loud groan of frustration. Why did I have to fall in love with someone so utterly perfect? And why did his "son" have to fall in love with me?

Grabbing my cd player, I turn the volume all the way up and the lights off, tired of thinking. I slowly drift to sleep, with dreams of a certain blonde vampire.

There you have it! I know, I know. They're extremely short. I will work on making them longer, but no promises. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews. They make me write faster. Until next update, thanks for reading3

-Cherries


End file.
